Hina
by herpipowaa
Summary: Karena Natalya tidak ingin tercela sendirian. Ia ingin seseorang ikut bersamanya./AmeBela tapi bukan AmeBela(?)/Devil!Belarus and Human!America


_Karena Natalya tidak ingin tercela sendirian. Ia ingin seseorang ikut bersamanya._

* * *

Hina

Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz

I get no profit by posting this fanfiction. All of the characters used belong to their respective owner.

Bahasa kasarnya sih ya: Hetalia hanya milih HimaPapa. Saya cuma punya fanfiksi yang dapat menyebabkan katarak ini saja

Genre: Crime(?)

Rated T for some inappropriate actions

Warning: Typo(s), OOCness, bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, plot yang laknat, serta kebaperan Author yang menular

* * *

Natalya namanya. Seorang iblis kejam yang memiliki rupa wanita menawan yang tentunya dapat membuat lelaki manapun jatuh kepadanya. Sedikit yang tahu, kalau sebenarnya Natalya dulunya seorang malaikat. Sedikit pula yang tahu, kalau ia menjadi iblis karena membunuh kakaknya sendiri—Katyusha—karena selalu merasa tertutupi oleh cahaya yang dimiliki kakaknya.

Natalya namanya. Apabila dimasukkan dalam rangking kekejaman iblis, ia selalu ada di tiga besar. Seiringan dengan Lili Zwingli yang ada di urutan tiga dan Tino Vainamoinen di urutan pertama. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa. Malaikat-malaikat yang pindah haluan menjadi iblis biasanya lebih kejam daripada makhluk yang memang terlahir sebagai iblis. Mungkin karena mereka menyimpan kebencian—yang sampai-sampai mengubah mereka sendiri menjadi sosok yang hina.

Natalya namanya. Seorang iblis yang selalu mengincar anak-anak yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup lagi. Ia jerumuskan korban-korban itu ke jalan yang salah—untuk menemani Natalya di dunia yang kelam itu.

Korban Natalya sebelumnya—Mathias—baru saja mati seminggu lalu. Sekarang Natalya harus mencari orang baru. Baru saja gadis berpita itu berjalan-jalan di pinggir jalan sebuah kota negara adidaya, bola mata _violet_ itu mendapatkan seorang lelaki muda—terguyur hujan di depan sebuah makam di dalam sebuah komplek pemakaman yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Natalya menaikkan ujung bibir kanannya—menyeringai jahat dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat lelaki itu berada.

Gadis itu mendapatkan "mainan" baru.

Alfred namanya. Lelaki itu masih berumuh 7 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya baru saja meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan kereta—Meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia seharusnya masih mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua di umur yang masih semuda itu.

Alfred berdiri sendirian di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Padahal saat itu rintik-rintik hujan menghantam tubuh bocah lelaki itu. Tanpa payung yang melindunginya. Tidak ada satupun kerabatnya yang bersedia untuk menjadi wali bagi Alfred. Bahkan Matthewpun tidak mau. Kejam sekali, ya? Sempat Alfred berpikir untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri—seperti yang sering ia lihat film horror yang ia tonton di rumah temannya dulu.

"Mau hidup bersamaku?"

Yang pertama kali dilihat Alfred ketika membalikkkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah suara adalah iris _violet_ yang menawan—membuat Alfred sempat membulatkan kedua matanya. Figur wanita yang sekarang ada di hadapannya benar-benar terlihat anggun. Tubuh yang langsing dibalut dengan gaun hitam selutut berlengan panjang, dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam sepinggang. Surai-surai pirang keperakan yang memanjang hingga pinggang terlihat berkilau. Sungguh. Bahkan kecantikan yang dimiliki Natalyapun bisa membuat seorang anak awam terpana.

"Aku Natalya." wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya sembari menujukkan senyum misterius.

"Aku bisa membawamu menuju kehidupan yang menyenangkan, Alfred."

Lanjut Natalya setelah mengenalkan dirinya. 'Kehidupan yang menyenangkan' katanya. Alfred sungguh naif. Ia tak tahu bahwa Natalya ingin menjerumuskannya ke jalan yang salah. Jalan yang ia sebut menyenangkan,

"Ap—bagaimana kau tahu namaku?!"

Tanya Alfred begitu menyadari wanita di hadapannya baru saja memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecil. Wajahnya menunjukkan tanda tanya dan juga _shock_. Yang hanya dibalas Natalya dengan senyuman yang sekilas terlihat menawan—namun licik.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Ayo, hidup bersama denganku. Pasti akan menyenangkan."

Tidak sulit bagi Alfred untuk mengatakan "tidak". Tapi ia bisa tinggal dimana? Kedua orang tuanya sudah mati, tidak ada yang bersedia menjadi walinya. Lagipula anak itu memang sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi. Tak ada warisan harta yang ditinggalkan

"Baiklah…"

Dengan mudahnya, kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Waktu terus berlalu. Sekarang Alfred tinggal di rumah Natalya—tidak di negara yang ditinggali Alfred sebelumnya. Gadis picik itu mulai mengajari Alfred banyak hal baru. Seperti kenikmatan terselubung dalam melakukan tindak kejahatan. Seperti perasaan candu ketika melihat seseorang menderita atau bersedih.

Alfred merasakannya. Penuh sensasi.

Sudah 3 tahun—semenjak Natalya mulai menjerumuskan Alfred ke jalan yang melenceng itu. Sekarang lelaki itu sudah berumur 10 tahun. Entah bagaimana Natalya membujuknya. Yang pasti, Alfred sudah mulai melenceng ke jalan yang salah. Lelaki itu mulai melakukan kejahatan kecil.

Seperti diam-diam mengambil dompet seseorang dan memberikannya pada orang lain—menuduh orang itu sebagai pencurinya. Ada juga kejadian seperti mengadu domba anak tetangga sebelah—melihat mereka bertengkar sudah merupakan hiburan bagi Alfred. Meneror tetangganya dengan surat-surat aneh dan bunga kamboja bahkan pernah menjadi rutinitasnya. Waktu demi waktu, Alfred pelahan berubah menjadi seorang 'iblis' licik—dan semua ini akibat Natalya.

Sudah 7 tahun. Alfred sekarang sudah berumur 14 tahun. Kejahatan kecil yang ia lakukan sebelumnya sudah terasa membosankan. Fakta bahwa tak satupun dari korbannya mengetahui pelaku sebenarnya cukup mencenangkan Natalya. Sebab karena keberhasilan demi keberhasilan itu, Alfred tak kunjung jera.

"Hei, Al,"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu melirikkan matanya ke arah kanan. Menujukan pandangannya ke arah Natalya, dan menjawab panggilan iblis itu dengan gumaman kecil.

"Mau coba? Mencabut nyawa."

Tawaran dari Natalya awalnya sedikit mengejutkan Alfred. Membunuh? Seumur hidup Alfred belum pernah melakukannya. Alfred tahu itu dosa—walaupun ia pernah mencoba membunuh seekor anjing dengan tongkat bisbol sebelumnya. Hanya saja darah busuk yang mengalir dalam dirinya, dan juga otak kriminal itu terus melontarkan "Ayo, coba."

Dan Alfred tak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Ini, untuk sementara kupinjamkan pisauku. Kalau memotong hati-hati. Kalau sampai berkarat, kau yang akan kupotong."

Mendengarnya, Alfred tidak merasa takut. Alih-alih merasa tertantang dengan ancaman Natalya. Lagipula Alfred sendiri tahu kalau Natalya seorang iblis. Karena Natalya memberi tahunya soal itu. Tapi ada suatu hal dari Natalya yang membuat Alfred tak ingin menjauh dari gadis itu—Alfred sendiri mulai merasa masokis.

"Ya, ya. Terserah saja, Nat."

Jawab Alfred sambil mengulurkan tangannya—meraih pisau tajam dari genggaman Natalya.

 _Alfred F. Jones has officialy become a murderer._

* * *

Tuk.

Merasakan colekan jari di punggungnya, Alfred menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—menatap Natalya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa, Nat?" respon Alfred terhadap colekan Natalya.

"Kau tahu, pembunuhan yang baru saja kau lancarkan kemarin keren juga."

Natalya memuji Alfred atas pembunuhan yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi malam. Tanpa motif yang jelas, ia membunuh seorang pegawai toko swalayan. Membuat korbannya terlihat menggantung dirinya sendiri. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak satupun. Mau itu sidik jari, helai rambut, atau darah.

"Maksudku, aku tidak mengira orang sepertimu akan memilih tipe _no blood._ Aku kira kau akan lebih memilih tipe brutal, loh. Apa gunanya aku meminjamkanmu pisau kalau begitu?"

Lanjut Natalya memberi tahu alasannya. Dari tampang Alfred juga semuanya akan tahu. Lelaki berkacamata itu pasti menggunakan cara brutal untuk membunuh seseorang. Seperti memotong perut dengan gergaji mesin atau kapak misalnya. Atau juga menyayat leher dengan sebuah pisau atau silet.

Tetapi Alfred tidak ingin melakukan cara itu. Mungkin ia tidak mau susah-susah membersihkan bekas cipratan darah korbannya ketika dibunuh. Atau mungkin mengurangi kemungkinan jejak yang bisa saja ia tinggalkan—atau mungkin juga karena alasan lain yang Alfred tutupi.

"Hah. Tentu saja. _Hero_ seperti aku pasti bisa melakukan apapun!" seru Alfred membanggakan dirinya sambil memainkan pisau Natalya yang belum ia kembalikan di tangannya.

" _Hero?_ Julukan macam apa itu? Maksudku, pahlawan macam apa yang membunuh tanpa alasan yang jelas? Seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin."

Dengus Natalya mengejek julukan yang Alfred berikan pada dirinya sendiri. Natalya yang berdiri di belakang Alfred dengan lihai mengambil pisau miliknya—yang dimainkan oleh Alfred.

"Aku 'kan membunuh orang yang sedang depresi. Lagipula orangnya sendiri tidak punya nyali untuk bunuh diri. Makanya aku saja yang membunuhnya." jawab Alfred sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Hee… ternyata bocah sepertimu bisa kejam juga."

Alfred mengacuhkan perkataan Natalya. Yang tidak bisa ia identifikasi sebagai pujian atau makian. Ia tidak peduli. Alfred tidak lagi mengetahui mana yang benar dan yang salah. Semuanya terasa begitu kabur bagi dirinya yang sekarang.

"Ah, ya. Al, mau tidak jadi pembunuh berantai? Kau bisa saja memanfaatkan julukanmu itu. _Hero._ " lanjut Natalya memberi tawaran pada Afred. Menjadi pembunuh berantai.

"Pembunuh berantai? Tidak usah." Jawab Alfred menolak Natalya.

Natalya yang mendengar penolakan Alfred mundur selangkah dan menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang Alfred yang ada di belakangnya. Gadis berpita itu menyilangkan kakinya dan mengistirahatkan dagu lancipnya di tangan kanan. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya yang berhias seringaian kecil.

"Aah… kau tidak seru, Al. Begini deh, kalau kau berhasil dan tidak tertangkap lebih dari 5 kali, kau akan aku beri tahu rahasiaku. Bagaimana?"

Alfred melirik ke arah Natalya. Wanita itu masih memamerkan seringainya. Tapi siapa yang tidak ingin tahu rahasia seorang iblis macam Natalya? _Anyone would crave for that._ Dan untuk sekian kalinya, Alfred pun mengatakan "iya".

Pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh Alfred selalu berakhir dengan kesuksesan. Setiap kali targetnya selalu sama. Orang yang sedang depresi. Dan lagi, ia tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali. Kecali satu kata yang lelaki berkacamata itu ukir di atas lantai di bawah setiap korbannya.

" _HERO."_

* * *

"Rahasiaku. Kau ingin tahu?"

Tanya Natalya kepada lelaki di hadapannya. Wanita itu harus memenuhi perkatannya. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Alfred untuk memberi tahu rahasianya apabila Alfred berhasil dalam melakukan pembunuhan berantai.

"Katakan saja, Nat. Kau sudah janji denganku."

Natalya bisa saja berbohong tentang rahasianya. Secara dia itu memang iblis. Tetapi Natalya mengatakan sesungguhnya. Percuma saja apabila ia berbohong. Karena lelaki yang sering memakai jaket _bomber_ itu pasti langsung tahu.

"Jika aku bilang kalau aku dulunya seorang malaikat, apa kau percaya?" Tanya Natalya sambil menatap lurus iris biru di mata Alfred. Mendengar pertanyaan Natalya, lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya. Kemudia mendengus sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Pffft—tidak, Nat. Kau memang cantik. Aku bahkan mengira kau adalah malaikat ketika bertemu denganmu."

Sekarang giliran Natalya yang menaikkan kedua alisnya. Bingung dengan jawaban Alfred.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi sorot mata yang kau tunjukkan itu sama sekali tidak seperti malaikat. Terlalu dingin kau tahu? Dan kau terlalu hina untuk bisa disebut malaikat."

Mendengarnya, Natalya hanya menjauhkan pandangannya dari Alfred. Sorot mata? Natalya sendiri bingung dengan Alfred. Bagaimana seseorang bisa menilai orang lain dari sorot mata.

* * *

Hina.

Satu-satunya kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan Alfred dan Natalya. Mereka sosok yang begitu hina. Entah siapa yang membiarkan mereka untuk tetap hidup seperti ini.

Walaupun sebentar lagi mungkin Alfred akan kehilangan nyawanya.

Membawa seseorang ke dalam dunia tercela, kemudian menahannya di sana dan menyemangatinya untuk terus berbuat dosa. Kemudian membiarkannya menjadi jiwa kotor yang tidak bisa dicuci kembali. Hingga akhirnya bunuh diri.

Itu tujuan Natalya selama ini. Wanita itu selalu ingin membawa orang lain ikut bersamanya—menambah dosa-dosa mereka. Karena ia tidak ingin sendiri di dunia yang kelam itu. Walaupun ia sendiri tahu. Kalau pada akhirnya semua akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri lagi.

Walaupun ada iblis-iblis lainnya di neraka sana, Natalya lebih memilih manusia awam. Manusia awam yang masih belum mengenal dunia dengan jelas.

Lihat saja Alfred sekarang. Terlihat sangat terpuruk. Lelaki itu baru menyadari kesalahannya setelah sekian lama. Waktu yang tersedia masih belum cukup untuk menghapus dosa-dosa yang telah ia perbuat. Lagipula ia bisa meminta bantuan siapa? Natalya?

Alfred harusnya sadar sejak awal. Ia harusnya sadar akan jalan kelam yang ia pilih. Tetapi sang pemuda terlambat.

Sekarang sang pendosa hanya bisa meringkuk di pojokan kamarnya. Sesekali menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang tidak dicuci berhari-hari. Dan jangan lupakan bekas luka yang belum kering di tangannya hasil cakaran kukunya sendiri.

 _Benar-benar menyedihkan._

"Kau hanya bisa bertahan sampai di sini?"

"Diam."

"Lemah sekali. Aku kira kau bisa lebih jauh dari ini."

Natalya yang berdiri di depan Alfred memiringkan kepalanya—seolah-olah seperti anak kecil yang bertanya-tanya kepada ayahnya mengapa ibunya yang tidur di dalam peti tidak terbangun-bangun.

"Diam. Ini semua salahmu, iblis sialan."

Natalya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Alfred.

"Salahku? Bukannya kau yang salah? Salahmu sendiri ikut denganku waktu itu, Al."

"Aku bilang diam. Diam, diam, diaam!"

Alfred berteriak histeris. Tangannya yang penuh luka mengambil tongkat bisbol yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya. Kemudian berdiri membungkuk dan mengayunkannya berkali-kali ke arah Natalya secara liar—yang dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh iblis itu.

"Ini namanya karma, Alfred."

"Aku bilang diaaam! Aaaaaargh!"

Prang!

Tongkat bisbol yang dipegang Alfred diayunkan hingga mengnai sebuah vas kaca yang terletak di meja. Membuat pecahan-pecahan beling berserakan di mana-mana. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah membuat dadanya kembang kempis. Tangannya kanannya menjatuhkan tongkat yang tadi dipegangnya ke lantai—menyebabkan bunyi keras akibat pergesekan dengan ubin.

Kemudian tangan Alfred mengambil sebuah pecahan kaca tanpa hati-hati—membuat telapak tangannya mengucurkan cairan merah—darah. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan ujung kaca ke arah lehernya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Alfred mengirisnya dengan pecahan kaca itu. Membuat leher jenjangnya mengucurkan darah dengan deras. Mencipratkannya hingga ke lantai.

Badan lelaki itu terjatuh. Tetapi tangan kirinya yang bebas menyempatkan untuk menarik lengan Natalya—membuat gadis itu ikut jatuh bersamanya. Dan tangan Alfred yang menggenggam pecahan kaca dengan cepat menusuk dada sang iblis—dengan tepat mengenai jantung. Kelemahan wanita itu.

"Setidaknya kau harus ikut bersamaku, Nat."

* * *

A/N

Hemmm... ini apa saya sendiri juga gak tahu. ide lama yang muncul di kamar mandi. haha. sempat terbengkalai karena sang author yang selalu kepengen bikin penpik lain.

dan sekali lagi, saya bikin penpik non-humor. jadi maafkan jika aneh dan feelnya gak dapet :"v dan saya diketawain ketika ngasih tau ide ini ke teman saya. syalan.

sekian author note ga mutu ini. yang mau ripiu diterima krisarnya. :"VVVVV


End file.
